A Better Tomorrow
by writers-dream93
Summary: Everyone thought that it was just a storyline. No one expected it to be true. But when Karen Angle found out she’s pregnant, she was certain it wasn’t her husband’s child. Karen/AJ
1. I'll Be Fine

**A Better Tomorrow**

**Summary: Everyone thought that it was just a storyline. No one expected it to be true. But when Karen Angle found out she's pregnant, she was certain it wasn't her husband's child.**

**Characters: Karen Angle/AJ Styles, Kurt Angle, Jason Reso, Christy Hemme, Gail Kim, Travis "Tyson" Tomko, Daniel "Christopher Daniels" Covell and many others to appear in the future.**

**Spoilers: 22 May 2008 episode of TNA Impact. The episode where Team 3D, Booker T, Kurt Angle and Tomko beat the living hell out of him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize**

**Author's notes: This is my first story that doesn't involve Lita. With that being said, I really do hope that you like it. For the purpose of this story, AJ is single but Karen is still married to Kurt Angle. **

**Please leave a review!**

**Chapter One: I'll Be Fine**

**xoxoxo**

Karen Angle hated this night. She hated so badly.

She sat with a worried and pained expression on her face in the women's locker room. She knew she had to be somewhere else especially after what happened a few minutes before. All the emotions she showed onscreen was true. Seeing him all bloody broke her heart. The beating was all just a part of the storyline… at least that's what almost everyone thinks. Only a very few number of people knew differently. Only a very few people knew the truth. It still broke her heart to see him getting beat up like that especially it was because of a storyline that the TNA management didn't even know was true.

Yes, she was married to Kurt Angle

But she was madly in love with Allen Jones

And he was madly in love with her as well

Their current storyline brought them together in a romantic way from the very start and they feared that this same storyline could somehow lead to the discovery of their hidden relationship. Life was really full of surprises. Neither of them expected that storyline to come into their lives, putting their relationship in a serious risk. Could they call it karma? Or was it just the consequences of their actions? She knew what she was doing was wrong. She was married to Kurt Angle and they had two kids. But she couldn't stop himself from falling for the "Prince of Phenomenal". No, he wasn't just a prince… He's now the king of her heart.

A sharp knock on the door snapped the tall brunette out of her thoughts. The door opened soon after, revealing her bald husband standing outside the locker room. "I'm about to head home." He said. "Aren't you and Christy going yet?"

She got up from the bench and made her way towards him. She told him that she and Christy Hemme were going out for dinner but of course, it was a lie. They were going to the hospital where AJ was currently being treated. Jason Reso and Travis Tomko, his real friends backstage, were with him to make sure he was alright. Christy, Jason and Travis were the only ones who knew about the affair of course. "She's still in the shower."

Kurt nodded. "Don't go home too late." He said before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Karen was fighting the frown that wanted to show on her face. Instead, she smiled the best she could. Still being married to him was a huge lie. She wasn't in love with him the way she once did. She wasn't happy with him anymore. It wasn't like Kurt was the awful husband and father he portrayed on TV in real life. Sure, he was very focused on his career but he wasn't that bad. The problem was… How could she be happy with a man she no longer loved?

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the door and leaned against it. This time, the possible things that would happen if others found out about her and AJ entered her mind. She was sure that Kurt would make her and AJ suffer, her kids would hate her, people would call her a slut… But she never ruled out the possibility that one day, she and AJ could get married and be happy together. There were so many possibilities in such a risky relationship. All they both cared about was the present. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"Is he gone?" Christy stepped out of the shower, fully clothed and with damp hair.

"He left already. Thank god." She replied. "Can we please go now?"

The redhead knew how much her friend needed to be with the man she loved. She got her things and Karen took this as a signal to get her own. "C'mon, let's go."

**xoxoxo**

Travis Tomko entered Allen's hospital room with bags of food. That was the least he could do especially since he's one of the reasons why his friend was there to begin with. Though it wasn't obvious, they all tried to be careful but still look believable when they beat the crap out of the brown haired man. "What did the doctor say?"

"A mild concussion, a few bruises and his wounds were stitched up." Jason got some of the food and placed it on the table. "The doctor wanted to keep him here until tomorrow just for observation."

He winced. "I'm really sorry, Al."

"It's fine." Allen shook his head. "It's all part of the business and I know you tried your best to be careful."

"If it makes you feel better, Christy said she and Karen are on their way."

A smile graced his handsome face. "Good…" Curiosity flashed in his blue eyes. "What excuse did they give Kurt?"

"They're heading out for dinner." Jason replied, smirking. "Always works."

Allen sat up slowly on the bed while the blonde man fixed the pillow so he could lean back against it. She was all he needed to feel better.

**xoxoxo**

"I have to think of a way to spend even just a day with him." Karen said out loud as Christy parked the car outside the hospital. "I need an excuse. I need to take care of him."

"The shopping excuse won't work." Christy pointed out the obvious. "You can think about that later. AJ needs you by his side first."

Once the engines were killed, the two knockouts exited the car and made their way inside the hospital. Karen was walking so fast she practically looked like she was running already. The brunette was already holding the doorknob while Christy was still a couple of steps behind her. She opened the door and her hand went straight to her mouth when she saw AJ with a bandage on his forehead. At least he looked better now than the way he did when he was all bloody.

"Oh my god…" She was by his side in an instant; her hand holding one of his. "Are you alright?"

"I feel better." AJ smiled. His free hand reached out to caress her face. "I'm glad you're here."

"I hate to interrupt your moment but…" Christy sent Travis and Jason a pointed look. "We'll step out first before you continue."

Jason nodded. "We'll… um… look for the vending machines."

The couple waited until their friends were out of sight before they turned their attention back to each other. Karen moved her chair closer to him and squeezed his hand gently. "Are you alright?" This time it was AJ's turn to ask the question.

She shook her head. She could never lie to him. "I hate seeing you like that. I know that Kurt and the others have no idea about us but seeing you getting beat up… I just hate it."

"Sweetie…" AJ brought her hand closer to his lips and kissed it. "Everything will be fine… I don't know how it'll take but I promise you… I'll do everything for us to be together."

A smile made its way to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

By the time those words escaped his lips, the tall brunette leaned closer to kiss him. It was in moments like this – when it was just the two of them and no one else – they were able to be who they really were. Two people who were in love each other madly. "God, you're beautiful…" His whispered once their lips were detached from each other.

**xoxoxo**

"Hello?"

"Kurt." Daniel Covell, who was known as Christopher Daniels, spoke. He was currently wrestling as Curry Man during Impact. "I'm not sure if you heard about this but AJ has to stay overnight in the hospital."

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

The car stopped at the red light. "Terry told me. I think Jay was the one who told him."

The bald man frowned. "Oh, shit…" Did they really beat him up that badly? "You're on your way there?" A part of him knew it was a bit pointless to ask the question. Daniel and AJ were the best of friends.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I'm on my way."

"If you get there ahead of me, tell them I'll be visiting. That's the least I could do."

**xoxoxo**

**Sorry if this chapter is pretty short. I hope you like it.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Almost

**A Better Tomorrow**

**Summary: Everyone thought that it was just a storyline. No one expected it to be true. But when Karen Angle found out she's pregnant, she was certain it wasn't her husband's child.**

**Characters: Karen Angle/AJ Styles, Kurt Angle, Jason Reso, Christy Hemme, Gail Kim, Travis "Tyson" Tomko, Daniel "Christopher Daniels" Covell and many others to appear in the future.**

**Spoilers: 22 May 2008 episode of TNA Impact. The episode where Team 3D, Booker T, Kurt Angle and Tomko beat the living hell out of him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. I know that Karen and Kurt are still married with kids and so is Allen. This story is fictional and doesn't mean any harm to the people mentioned. **

**Author's notes: This is my first story that doesn't involve Lita. With that being said, I really do hope that you like it. For the purpose of this story, AJ is single but Karen is still married to Kurt Angle. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Chapter Two: Almost**

**xoxoxo**

Daniel killed the engine of his car once he had parked his car in an empty slot. _Thank goodness there's no traffic._ He thought as he exited his car, shutting the door carefully. It didn't take long for him to reach the reception desk. "Good evening, sir." The blonde nurse greeted him with a bright smile. It didn't hide the fact that she was tired though. "What can I do for you?"

"What room is Allen Jones in?" He asked. "I'm his best friend. Daniel Covell."

"Hold on for a minute, sir." She began to check the computer for the records. While waiting patiently, Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Jay, who just happened to return from the parking lot after realizing that he left his phone. "Dan? What are you doing here?" The blonde man obviously tried his best to sound as normal as possible. _Damn it. Karen and Christy are still upstairs._

"I was thinking of having my medical checkup at this time of the night." He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to visit AJ… Oh, and Kurt's on his way too."

"Kurt?" The blonde Canadian was already mentally cursing for the turn of events. He had to think of a way to avoid the worst… fast. "I'll just call Gail then I'll bring you to the room."

He smirked. "You really like her, do you?" Jason just lifted his shoulders in a shrug, smirking.

While Daniel told the nurse that he already had the information he needed, Jason headed straight toward the hospital entrance, hitting the speed dial he needed as he did so… and that speed dial isn't for the brunette Korean. "Dude. We have a problem." He said quickly once the call once answered. The smirk on his face he had earlier was replaced by a grimace. "Daniel's here… and Kurt's on his way."

"Fuck… I got it. Be careful out there." Travis, who was in Allen's room, didn't need to ask for any more details. He already knew what he had to. He ended the call right away and turned his attention to AJ, Karen and Christy. "I hate to ruin the moment but… We've got a problem."

The redheaded knockout arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Dan's downstairs with Jay and Kurt's on his way here."

Three pairs of eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Karen immediately got off the hospital bed and grabbed her purse. Christy rushed towards the sleeper sofa to get her own purse. "Wait." AJ caught the brunette's arm before she could move farther from him. He gently pulled her towards him and gave her a quick kiss. "Stay safe. I love you."

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

Christy was already holding the doorknob, ready to leave. "W-We'll just be in the car. Call us when they're gone."

"Gotcha." Travis nodded. A very audible sigh escaped AJ as he silently watched and listened from his bed. Without any other word, Karen and Christy slipped out of the hospital room. Knowing that using the elevators would be the dumbest decision they would ever make, they opted to use the stairs… though there was one problem.

"The stairs are on the same direction as the elevator." Karen gasped, suddenly stopping on her tracks. "We might run into Jay and Dan!"

The redhead frowned. "We've got no choice… We need to take the risk, Kar. We need to get our butts out of here and into the car."

The two knockouts walked fast to where the stairs were but they still remained observant with their surroundings. _Oh god… Please… Please don't let us bump into them…_ Karen thought over and over as her eyes darted around, looking forever any sign of their two friends. She and Christy just entered the door that led to the stairs when the nearby elevator opened. Daniel and Jason stepped out with the blonde Canadian also observant of his surroundings.

"Here we are." Jason said as he opened the door of AJ's room, offering a nod to both men in the room. He also sent a look to Travis, which was clearly a look of relief that Karen and Christy were able to get out in time. "We have a visitor, guys."

Daniel winced as he looked at his best friend. "Dude… You look awful. Will you be okay?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious but I'll live. I've taken worse than this." AJ smiled despite his situation. "Thanks for visiting."

He grinned. "No biggie… By the way, Kurt's on his way too."

The brown haired man pretended to be surprised. "Kurt? Did he feel guilty or something?"

"Yeah… He really felt bad about you being here." Daniel sat on the couch. "I'm just not sure if Karen's with him. I hope she is though."

Travis, Jason and AJ just nodded in reply. Just by what he said, they knew that Daniel had no idea about Karen's whereabouts.

If he only knew

**xoxoxo**

"That was really close…" Christy leaned back against the driver's seat. Thankfully, she and Karen managed to get to her car without running into anyone they knew. "Thank God…"

"We're not yet safe, Chris…" When the redhead arched a questioning eyebrow, Karen pointed a shaky finger towards the entrance of the parking lot. A gasp escaped the younger woman's mouth as they watched Kurt Angle's car enter the parking lot. "He's here."

Her eyes widened. "He knows my car… I know he does. He's seen it a lot of times."

"There's still a chance that he won't see us." Karen had to stay positive. She had to. Her relationship with AJ couldn't be put in the open this fast. "T-The parking lot is pretty b-big."

Christy bit her lower lip… her eyes soon settling on the empty park space beside her car. "Let's just hope he doesn't find this."

They stayed in tense silence as their eyes followed wherever the bald man's car went. The women even held their breaths when it seemed like Kurt was making a turn towards where they were. But it looked like he changed his mind, heading towards a parking space nearer to the hospital instead. Audible sighs of relief filled the car.

"That was really close…" Christy repeated what she said earlier. "Really close…"

While the two knockouts could finally relax in the car, Kurt made his way out of his own. Thanks to a text message from Daniel, he already knew the number of AJ's hospital room. A hand swept through his bald head as he entered the hospital; his eyes darting around to look for the direction of the elevator. He just wished his friend wasn't confined in the hospital at the moment… and to think that he was one of the people who beat him up. Of course, he had no intentions of beating him up to the point he had to stay in the hospital overnight but he still felt really bad about it.

It didn't take long before he found the room. He opened the door right away, offering a nod to everyone inside. "How are you doing?" He asked the brown haired man on the bed.

"I'm okay." AJ smiled, trying his best not to show how much he didn't want him there. Instead, he wanted Karen. "They're just keeping me here for observations. It's not that bad."

Kurt winced. "Sorry, dude."

He shook his head. "Don't sweat it. Things like this happen in the business. I'll live."

"Is Karen going here?" Daniel asked out of the blue. Good thing neither he nor Kurt noticed that AJ, Jason and Travis tensed for a moment.

"She's out with Christy for dinner, remember? But I'll give her a call." Just as the words left his mouth, he whipped his phone out of his pocket and called his wife. From the corner of their eyes, the three men, who knew exactly where the brunette really was, looked at each other. They could only hope that Karen would make a pretty good excuse.

Back in the car, the two women were startled when Karen's phone began to ring. "Oh, shit… It's Kurt. Is he trying to check up on us?" Karen hissed. She had no choice but to answer it. "Hello?" She did her very best not to sound nervous or anything suspicious. "Kurt?"

"Baby, I just wanted to let you know that I'm the hospital," said Kurt.

"The hospital?" Christy grinned when Karen was able to sound surprised. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's not me, baby. It's AJ. He got confined here for tonight. I went to visit him. Could you and Christy come?" He replied. "Oh, and why is it so quiet there? Are you still in the restaurant?"

Her eyes widened, making her redheaded friendly wordlessly ask what's wrong. "Actually, I don't think we can…" She had to think of a perfect excuse… now. "Christy and I aren't done eating. It's pretty nice actually since there aren't much people so it isn't that crowded."

"Oh…" Kurt nodded. "Enjoy your dinner. I'll see you at home, okay? I love you."

"Let AJ know that we wish that he'll get better and hope to see him during the tapings." How she wished she didn't have to say the next three words she was about to say. "I-I love you too."

The bald man ended the call and brought the phone back into his pocket. "What did she say?" Jason asked. It was mostly because he wanted to know what excuse Karen gave and partly because he wanted to act as normal as possible.

"They're still having dinner." He sent a look towards AJ. "But she said she and Christy wishes that you'll get better and get out of the hospital soon."

AJ smiled. "That's nice of her… Tell her I said thanks."

**xoxoxo**

Karen and Christy were in the car for more than thirty minutes already. They still didn't know if Daniel and Kurt were still in AJ's room. The brunette prayed that they leave soon so that it would be a lot safer and she could go back to her man. "I want to get out of here…" She sat restlessly on the passenger seat. "I need to be with AJ… Oh god…"

"Stay still first, K." Christy shook her head. "We need to stay here and wait pa–" Her sentence was cut short when they both saw Daniel's car head out of the parking lot. That only meant that there was a possibility that Kurt was about to leave as well. They kept their focus on the entrance and exit gates of the parking lot when suddenly, someone knocked loudly on the window. That scared the living daylights out of the two women, praying that it wasn't Kurt.

It took one look to see that it was just Jason.

"What the fuck… You freakin' asshole…" The redhead hissed at him once she lowered the windows. "Do _not ever_ scare us at that way again! I told you to just _call_ when they're gone, remember?"

"I have a feeling you said that to Tomko, not to me."The Canadian rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, geeze. I just came here to tell you that it's safe to come back now. Dan and Kurt are gone."

"Didn't Kurt see you go out here or something?" Karen asked nervously.

Jason shook his head, pointing towards the gates again. Kurt's car was currently on his way out. "I doubt he did… unless he has an eye on the back of his head."

Karen laughed softly before she and Christy hurriedly went out of the car and together with Jason, they went back to the hospital to where the rest were waiting for them. Thank god nothing worse happened that night.

Will it be the same next time?

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry for the late update. Please leave a review!**

**Thanks to babyhardyzgal13, KS4EVA, AuntieTwister08, Girl on Fire, cherrycokerocks and TheRealRenee for the reviews!**


End file.
